


Scott's Dilemma

by vicki1963 (vickir)



Series: Scott's Dilemma [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vicki1963
Summary: Scott has a dilemma he never thought he would have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TIWF 2014 Pick-A-Prompt Challenge story. Prompt used ‘He hadn’t told anyone where he was going.'

The sun was shining brightly when Scott woke. Turning over, he saw his clock said 9.00am. He didn’t mean to sleep so late, but he and his brothers had been involved in a rescue the previous night and even though their father had made the debriefing quick, it was still one in the morning before his head hit the pillow.

Damn!

He’d planned an early morning workout before a meeting with Brains to go over the specs on a new plane he was working on for Tracy Enterprises. Now he’d have to forgo the workout and go straight down to the lab.

Getting up, Scott quickly freshened up with a shower and grabbed a quick bite as he headed to Brains’ lab. Three hours later he went back to his room to work on the recommended modifications to his design. Hoping to make some headway before he had lunch, he settled down to review what Brains had suggested. 

Not even thirty minutes later the klaxon went off, ending all chances of getting things done.

~~~~~

Arriving in the lounge, Scott found a seat along with his brothers. His father was sitting at his desk, as usual and the picture of John was now a live feed from Thunderbird 5.

‘Okay John, everyone’s here, what have you got?’ Jeff Tracy said.

‘An earth tremor has hit a small town in Kansas about 10 miles from the border of Colorado. It only registered 2.5. They’re not sure what caused it and the original report I received was that it hadn’t done too much damaged in the area.’ John told his assembled brothers. ‘However, I’ve since had another call. It seems that the newly built combined school and child-care facility has collapsed.’ 

‘Why has it collapsed? Especially if it’s only new and the tremor was only a mild one’ Alan asked.

‘It would seem that whoever built it didn’t follow any of the safety regulations for buildings that may be affected by either earthquake or tornados’ John continued.

‘Well, I’m sure the authorities will make sure whoever is responsible pay for their carelessness’ Jeff said.

‘So why did they call us?’ Virgil wasn’t convinced of the need to become involved.

‘All the teachers and students from the school section have been freed, but there are at least a dozen people, parents, young children and pre-schoolers, they weren’t able to get out. The local authorities have tried, but every time they do what’s left of the building seems to crumble around them.' John said.

‘I see. So they’ve called us to see what we can do?’ Jeff asked.

‘Yes Father, and from what they’ve told me it’s going to be a tricky one even for us. The weather predictions aren’t all that good.'

‘Why? What’s the weather like?’ Scott asked.

‘At the moment it’s fine, but the radar’s telling me it might get a little wild. It’s also known for tornados at this time of the year as we all know. If it does rain as indicated, I’d hate to think what it’ll be like.'

‘Well, let’s hope the rain holds off until we can get those people to safety.' 

Turning to Scott, Jeff gave the order.

‘Son, get going; John will give you the co-ordinates and the rest of the details when you’re in the air.'

‘Yes sir.’ 

Scott moved off to the entrance to Thunderbird 1. Putting his hands up to the lamps, he activated the wall that turned 180 degrees to rotate him to the other side. The walkway extended out and before long Scott had stepped into his “bird”. Once inside, he hit a switch to close the hatch which then triggered the downward climb to the launch bay. Quickly changing into his uniform, he buckled himself into his seat and went through the pre-flight checks; finishing just as he reached the launch area under the now-opened swimming pool.

Scott hit the thrusters after getting clearance, and Thunderbird 1 sailed into the sky.

Reaching the required height he then went to horizontal flight. Contacting Thunderbird 5 he quickly obtained the required co-ordinates and a full update of the situation. After listening to John, he knew what equipment would be needed. With that, he contacted Base.

‘Go ahead Scott.'

‘Father, I’ve received all the information and John’s right. It doesn’t look good. He says the ground around the site is probably unstable. There’s no telling what may happen if we try to dig around it. I think Pod 5 will be the best.'

‘Agreed.’ Jeff turned to Virgil. ‘Take Pod 5, son. Get moving.'

‘Yes sir.’ With that Virgil headed to the chute that would take him to Thunderbird 2.

‘Gordon… Alan… You’ll both be needed for this one. Off you go,’ Jeff said to his other sons.

‘Yes sir,’ they replied in unison and strode to the lift that would take them to Thunderbird 2.

Turning back to Scott, Jeff gave his final command. ‘Let me know what the situation is when you arrive.'

‘FAB’ Scott replied and signed off.

As Scott flew to Woodville in Kansas, he tried to imagine what he would find when he got there. From what John had told him it wasn’t going to be good. The rain was an additional worry, but he’d have to deal with that later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dilemma he never thought he would have.

Arriving at the danger zone, Scott passed over the school which was now little more than a huge pile of rubble. During a second sweep over the site, this time from a different angle Scott pinpointed the part of the structure where the people were trapped. It was still standing but looked to be in pretty bad shape.

Landing in an area away from the building, Scott unloaded Mobile Control and set up near the local authorities. Checking with the Police Chief in charge of the rescue operation, a tall, well-built former footballer named Sam, he found out there was one child care worker, four mothers and seven children ranging from the ages of two to five years still unaccounted for. Sam gave him a run down on the current condition of what was left standing. One good thing was that they were all together in a small area near an exterior wall. The wall seemed to be holding up a lot better than the rest of the building; the only downfall being there was no window, meaning no easy access.

Getting what plans were available, Scott looked them over to figure out the best way to handle the rescue. After figuring out a possibility, he decided to call Base before calling Thunderbird 2.

‘Mobile Control to Base.’

‘Base to Mobile Control; receiving you’ Jeff Tracy answered.

‘The situation is as bad as we thought, Father. The only way in is to go through the most stable wall of the building. It doesn’t have a window, but we should be able to cut through close enough to where those guys are.'

‘Do what you have to son, as long as you get them out safely.'

‘FAB; confirming there are still five adults and seven children trapped. We should be able to get them out quickly if the weather holds.'

‘How’s that going?’ Jeff was just as concerned about the weather as Scott was.

‘Since I got here some pretty heavy clouds have moved in and it has gotten darker. Flood lights have been set up and switched on.'

‘Let’s hope the rain holds off, then.'

‘I agree with you there. I don’t want to think about what it’s going to be like if it doesn’t. At least there haven’t been any more tremors. The last one was about 30 minutes before I got here and it only registered 1.8.'

‘Did it do any more damage?’

‘I checked with the Police Chief in charge of operations, and he said nothing new has been reported.'

‘Good. The boys should be there soon. Any sign of tornados in the area?’

‘No; John’s confirmed it’s only the rain we’ll have to deal with.'

‘FAB, Scott. Keep me informed if the situation changes. I’ve got Brains and Tin-Tin with me and they’re pretty concerned about the stability of the building’ Jeff said.

‘FAB,’ Scott then changed frequencies. ‘Thunderbird 2 from Mobile Control.’

‘Thunderbird 2, go ahead Scott.'

‘Virgil, what’s your ETA?’

‘Five and one half minutes’ came the reply.

‘Good. When you get here, unload the Domo and the Mobile Crane with the platform, as well as the cutting equipment. There’s a wall where those people are located that we can cut straight through. I’ll give you precise instructions once you’ve set up.'

‘FAB Scott,’ Virgil acknowledged and signed off.

Minutes felt like hours to Scott, but Thunderbird 2 finally arrived with the rescue equipment. Gordon headed out to stabilise the wall on the Domo while Virgil and Alan followed behind on the Mobile Crane with the cutting equipment.

Watching his brothers’ move into action, Scott was also keeping an eye on the weather. The dark clouds that had moved in before Thunderbird 2 arrived looked ready to drop a deluge they really didn’t want. Seeing the weather changing, Scott locked down Mobile Control and made his way over to help his brothers.

~~~~~

After receiving earlier instructions on where they needed to cut Virgil and Alan proceeded to adjust the platform of the Mobile Crane to the right height before they started cutting an escape route through the windowless wall. 

Just as they finished the rain began to fall. Scott arrived just as the rain did; relieved that they’d broken through. He contacted Virgil, who was still on the platform with Alan in the pouring rain.

‘Virgil here’ the sharp reply came from his communication's watch.

‘You need to move quickly now the rain is pelting down. I’ll man the controls so both Alan and you can get the people out faster.'

‘FAB.’

After the cutting equipment had been lowered, Scott climbed into the cab of the Mobile Crane. 

‘Scott, we might have to make three trips.'

‘Well, you’ll need to make them fast.'

‘FAB, I’m going in now.’

Gordon came through just after that.

‘Scott, I’m having trouble holding onto the southern wall with the downfall,’ he reported. ‘I can feel her moving.’

‘Keep a tight hold on it as long as you can, Gordon. Virgil and Alan are inside the building.'

‘FAB, but she’s starting to show signs of crumbling.'

‘Do what you can!'

‘FAB, Scott.'

Scott changed frequencies. ‘Scott to Virgil.'

‘Yeah Scott’ Virgil sounded like he didn’t have time to talk.

‘Gordon says the southern wall is on the brink of collapse. He doesn’t think he can hold it steady for much longer. You’ll need to get everyone out in one go.'

‘Geez, it’ll be a tight fit, Scott. Some of the children in here are pretty frightened. Putting them all together might freak them out.'

‘Just get them out, Virgil. I’m standing by.'

‘FAB,’ the answer came.

Time seemed to move slowly before Alan radioed through that the platform was fully loaded. He also broke the news that more than one trip was definitely required. Scott began to bring the platform down as soon as Alan gave the signal. He’d already contacted the authorities to send paramedics over for the saved people to be attended to. Then they’d have to go in again. 

Once the platform was on the ground, he jumped from the cab to help Alan unload the children and adults as fast as they could. Five children and two adults were placed in the hands of the paramedics, but that still left three adults, two children and his brother to be brought down. Quickly climbing back into the cab he sent the platform back up as fast as it would go.

But just as Virgil started to herd the last of the people onto the platform the building suddenly lurched. 

Scott bellowed into the radio. ‘Gordon, what the hell’s happening?’

‘Sorry Scott, I lost traction for a moment.’ Gordon sounded breathless as he strained to concentrate at the controls. ‘It’s okay, I’ve been able to get a hold of her again but it’s not going to stay much longer. It’s on the verge of collapse.’

‘FAB’ Scott said, cutting Gordon off. ‘Virgil! You have to get everyone out of the building now!’

Virgil didn’t reply immediately. 

‘All on board’ he finally confirmed.

‘FAB’ Scott acknowledged as he started slowly moving the platform down and the Mobile Crane away from the teetering building. Three minutes and 20 yards later the whole building collapsed with a deafening roar. Scott raised his left arm to shield himself in case something came through the windscreen, hoping that his brothers and the people they’d rescued were safe.

Eventually, there was silence and through the horizontal rain Scott saw a pile of rubble which only minutes before had been a building containing women, children and his two brothers. Radio contact with Virgil confirmed that everyone had made it and once he’d moved the Mobile Crane to a safe distance, he jumped out to help. Not before turning to where Gordon had last been seen. He was relieved to see that he was okay as well and moving away from what had once been a child-care centre.

As he moved towards the platform, Scott suddenly came to a halt. Virgil was helping a woman with a young child, a boy by the look of it. They were the last ones to be offloaded. The paramedics were busy assessing everyone as family members waited behind the barriers. Some had already been conveyed to the local hospital, but fortunately no-one seemed to have any major injuries. But Scott knew this woman wouldn’t have anyone waiting behind the barrier. From memory, all her family came from Maine. He hadn’t seen Clare St Scott since before International Rescue had begun.

Since the night she had walked out on him without saying goodbye.

Turning away before she saw him and exposed his identity, Scott strode back to Mobile Control, his head spinning. Checking with the Police Chief and receiving the all clear, he contacted Virgil and gave the order for them to pack up.

‘What the hell happened to you?’ was how Virgil responded.

‘What do you mean what the hell happened to me?’

‘Scott, one minute I saw you heading towards me to help with that last mother and child. The next minute you were gone.'

‘I saw you were capable of handling things so I came back to Mobile Control to finish up.'

‘Come on. I saw your face. You looked like you were in shock.'

‘Shock? I think your imagination is working overtime, Virgil. Now has everyone been taken care of?’

Virgil frowned but knowing he wouldn’t get anything else from Scott, at least for now, he became all business as his brother wanted. 

‘Yeah, the adults only had a few minor cuts and bruises. The children were mostly just scared. No real injuries.'

‘That’s a relief. Err...do you know why that last woman and child wasn’t met by anyone?’ 

‘As a matter of fact, I do. One of the local cops told me she’s new to the area. Apparently, her son had only just started at the child-care centre when the tremor hit.'

‘Her… son,’ Scott said not wanting to believe that Clare St Scott had moved on with someone else so soon and that she already had a son.

‘Scott, are you sure you are okay?’ Virgil asked wondering what was going on with his brother. Despite the close call, he was acting way out of character.

‘Of course, I am.’ But even as he said it, Scott knew damn well that he wasn’t. What he really wanted to know is how old Clare’s boy was. He changed the subject.

‘I’ve checked with the Police Chief and they can take care of things now. Get Gordon and Alan to pack up and you do the same. Let me know when you’re ready to head back to Base.'

‘FAB,’ Virgil humoured him. But he had every intention of talking to Scott alone.

~~~~~

Making sure Alan was on his way back to the Pod in the Mobile Crane and Gordon was doing the same with the Domo, Virgil headed over to where Scott was busily packing up Mobile Control.

‘Need a hand?’ he offered.

‘No. You should be helping Alan and Gordon pack up the Pod.'

‘They’re fine; they can handle it by themselves. You’re not fine and we need to talk.'

‘Virgil…’ 

‘We need to talk about that woman,’ Virgil pushed.

‘There’s nothing to talk about,’ Scott said and continued to pack up.

‘Are you going to tell me who she is? You obviously know her.’

‘I don’t know her. Now if you’re here to help then do it, otherwise go back to Thunderbird 2 so we can leave’ Scott said a little too harshly even for him.

‘Suit yourself but when we get back home we’re going to talk whether you like it or not.'

Scott just scowled and Virgil left him there determined he would have the last word.

~~~~~

Once Mobile Control was secured, Scott climbed into Thunderbird 1 and contacted his father at the Base.

‘Base from Thunderbird 1.’

‘Base to Thunderbird 1; we’re receiving you Scott. How did things go?’

‘Okay, Father. We got everyone out just before the building collapsed. Only a few cuts and bruises and some very frightened kids.'

‘That’s good to hear. Well done, son.'

‘Thanks. From the way the Police Chief was talking, the contractors who built it are going to find themselves in serious trouble.'

‘If I had anything to do with it some time in jail wouldn’t be out of the question.'

‘I agree; it’s bad enough lives were in danger, but kids?’

‘Yeah, unfortunately people like that only care about the money. They don’t care if cutting corners with safety regulations costs lives, as long as it’s not theirs.'

‘I sure wish we could do something about that.'

‘So do I, but I promise you one thing. Those children will have a safe school. I’ll contact John Turner in our construction section to offer our services for the rebuild. If anything else they’ll be getting what’s legally required.'

‘Good idea.’

‘And Turner gets things done quickly and nothing is too much trouble.’

‘Well, we’re finished here, Father. The locals can deal with the clean-up once the rain stops.'

‘Yes, we’ve done what we were asked to do. I’ll see you when you get back, son.'

‘FAB,’ Scott said and ended the transmission to his father. 

‘Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2.'

‘Thunderbird 1; go ahead Virgil.'

‘We’re all set to go’ Virgil informed him.

‘FAB, Thunderbird 2. Let’s all go home.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dilemma he never thought he would have.

Just before Scott hit the thrusters, he paused and looked at the controls. Thinking back to the rescue, he’d been shocked and surprised to see Clare right in front of him, especially when they had parted badly through no fault of his or hers. It had been just before International Rescue started and he was about to leave the Air Force. He knew he wasn’t going to have much time to spend with her and he was clumsy when he told her that it just wasn’t going to happen. She didn’t understand why he couldn’t say where he was going and what he was going to be doing. When he couldn’t tell her when she’d see him again either, she ended it.

‘If you won’t trust then I can’t trust you.’ Trust had always been important to her.

Scott was torn between his duty to International Rescue as Field Commander and his own feelings. He’d played his part in pulling the rescue off with no lives lost. Now he felt his heart tug at him. He needed to go see the woman he had felt deeply about and he wanted to know more about her son.

In the beginning, Clare knew very little about his family. His family knew nothing about her either, other than he was dating someone who he’d yet to introduce. He knew that at one stage he was going to have to but he wanted to make sure she was interested in him and not who his father was and how rich. After a few months, Scott told her the truth and it made no difference. She never wanted anything valuable from him or asked to be taken to expensive restaurants. The local pizza place just down the street from her apartment was her favourite. Clare was just happy to have him home with her when he was on leave from the Air Force. They didn’t talk much about what he did and very little about what he planned to do with his life after he left, but they both felt it would probably be a life together. Scott remembered how devastated he was after he’d told her his news and she’d left.

It made him feel sad to know that she had moved on and now had a son, even though Virgil had told him she’d said she had no family in Woodville. He wondered where the boys’ father was. He hoped he wasn’t dead. 

Finally hitting the thrusters, Thunderbird 1 slowly lifted into the air. Thunderbird 2 had already taken off and for nearly ten minutes he followed. But something inside of him suddenly said no and he swung Thunderbird 1 back in the opposite direction. He’d find a secluded place to stow his craft and then go to see Clare at hospital in Woodville.

~~~~~

High above the earth in geosynchronous orbit, John was in Thunderbird 5 listening to the monitors waiting for any sign of further trouble. Everything seemed to be quiet since the call from Woodville Kansas. The rescue had been hard going at one point thanks to the rain, but it had ended well and everyone had been rescued safely.

However, John wasn’t happy about listening to some of the transmissions between Scott and Virgil about one of the rescued adults. Knowing Virgil, he wouldn’t let it drop. He’d corner Scott later. With nothing else happening, John checked the rest of the communications keeping an ear out for other signs of trouble around the world. It was quiet. He checked the tracking devices. Thunderbird 2 was on course on its way back home, but Thunderbird 1 looked like it was heading in the opposite direction back towards Woodville. Eventually, it became stationary. 

After a few minutes, John decided to contact Base in case his father knew something he didn’t.

‘Go ahead John what have you got’ Jeff answered.

‘Err…nothing Father. Everything is quiet at the moment.'

‘Okay, why the call then?’

‘Have you heard from Scott?’

‘Yes he and your brothers are on the way back.'

‘Thunderbird 2 is, Dad. Thunderbird 1 isn’t.'

‘What do you mean?’

‘He started for home but then he turned around. Thunderbird 1 is currently stationary a few miles from the rescue area.’

‘Have you tried to contact Scott?’

‘No, I thought Scott might have called you about what he was doing.'

‘No, he hasn’t, I’ll try him now.' Turning away from John, Jeff made the call. ‘Thunderbird 1 from Base… Thunderbird 1 from Base.' Getting no reply, Jeff turned back to John. ‘Have you heard anything since he became stationary?’

‘No, Father nothing at all.'

‘Have you tried to track his communications watch to see if he has left Thunderbird 1?’

‘One moment,’ John said and turned to check the monitor to his left. Turning back to the screen, he said ‘His watch indicates that he’s still inside.’

‘Hmmm…it could be nothing. Keep trying him, John. Let me know if you hear or see anything I should be worried about.'

‘FAB’ John said and cut the connection. He hoped whatever the problem was with Thunderbird 1 that Scott was fixing it and he got back in the air and home. It still didn’t explain why he hadn’t contacted anyone. Maybe the radio was out. Sometimes that happened. He’d wait a few minutes and try and make contact again. It wasn’t like Scott to stay incommunicado for long.

~~~~~

Jeff sat back in the chair behind his desk and let out a deep sigh. It wasn’t like Scott not to notify him if he was going to be delayed. He hadn’t mentioned anything in his last transmission. He hoped it was something as simple as a malfunction of the radio. He weighed up whether it was a good idea to send Thunderbird 2 back to check but in the end he decided against it. He knew his son and Scott had probably grounded himself to fix whatever the problem was before he flew Thunderbird 1 back home.

~~~~~

As Scott walked towards the hospital, he tried to think of an explanation as to why he would be in the area. He didn’t know what sort of reaction he was going to get from Clare. He hoped that it wasn’t too bad. 

He’d left Thunderbird 1 in a secluded area just outside Woodville. He’d changed into his civilian clothes taking care to take off his wrist communicator ignoring the calls from Base and Thunderbird 5, torn again between his duty and personal feelings he once had for Clare. He was going to have some explaining to do to his father when he got back to Base.

The hospital was a two storey building, not standard for a small town like Woodville. It probably serviced the entire area, not that Scott really cared at the moment. He was too nervous about seeing Clare after such a long time. Walking up to the main entrance, Scott began to feel more and more apprehensive about what he was about to do. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. She wasn’t expecting him he didn’t even know why he was doing this.

He walked up to the front desk and waited behind several other people. From what he overheard they were there for the same reason he was; to visit someone who had been trapped in the school building which had collapsed as the result of the tremor. Finally, it was his turned.

‘Yes may I help you?’ The young nurse on reception duty asked.

Scott could tell she was tired probably having worked a long shift. He knew how she felt. It had been seven hours since International Rescue had responded to the distress call.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Could you please tell me if a Clare St Scott has been admitted? She may be here under her married name, but I’m not sure what it is.’

‘Are you a relative?’ the nurse asked suspiciously from behind the counter.

‘No, I’m just a friend’ Scott said watching the nurse look at the list.

‘Yes Ms St Scott is a patient here, but visiting hours don’t start for another 30 minutes. You’ll have to wait.'

‘Sure. If you can tell me what room she’s in and I’ll come back later.' Scott was hopeful even though he didn’t know why. At least Clare was still known by her original surname.

‘She’s in room 126 on the first floor.'

‘Thank you’ he said and walked away to let the people behind him talk to the nurse.

As he sat in the waiting room for visiting hours to begin, Scott expected to hear Thunderbird 2 fly back over Woodville at any minute. His father would be furious or he’d be worried; probably both. That meant he’d send Virgil back. Thirty minutes never passed more slowly.

~~~~~

Finally getting the all clear to go see her, he took the elevator up to the first floor. Standing outside Clare’s room Scott was still reluctant to go in. He had no idea if he would be welcome after the way things had ended between them. Well, he had come this far, and he had to make the most of the trouble he knew he’d be in with his father. Gathering his courage, Scott knocked and then walked through the door into Clare’s room.

Clare was in bed with her eyes closed. There was a cot on the other side of the bed. He moved forward to look at the sleeping child. Looking at the boy, it didn’t take much to tell him what he suspected. The little boy looked a little like his younger brother John, but with dark brown hair and Clare’s hazel eyes.

‘Scott?’ a voice came from behind him.

Slowly turning around he faced Clare for the first time in a long time.

‘Hello Clare,' he said. ‘I was told that you’d been involved in some kind of accident.’

‘What? Who?’ Clare looked confused. ‘My God Scott, how did you find me?’

‘It sounds crazy, but I was passing through town when I heard about the school,’ he lied. ‘I decided to stop and help. Then they listed the names of the adults who had been rescued by International Rescue and taken to hospital. I saw your name. I just wanted to check that you were all right.'

‘Well, as you can see I’m fine, barring some cuts and bruises.'

‘But if they’re minor, why are you still here?’

‘They’re only keeping us in overnight. They’re been over-cautious, okay?'

‘But what about your boy?’ Scott asked.

‘Chip’s fine. He was just frightened when the building began to collapse. And how do you know that he’s my son, anyway?’

‘The nurse mentioned you had your son with you,’ Scott lied for a second time. The nurse had said nothing to him about the child. Virgil was the one who had spilled the beans.

‘Oh, I see’ Clare sounded like she believed him for now.

‘Umm… Chip’s father, will he be here soon?’ Scott asked, trying not to sound like he was fishing for information.

‘Chip’s father has no interest in him.'

‘So, you don’t stay in contact with him?’

‘No, I don't.'

‘Why? Didn’t he want to know about him?’

‘I never told him,’ Clare shrugged her shoulders.

‘But don’t you think you should?’

‘All right I will. Scott…’ she said, ‘…Chip is your son.’

Even though he had suspected it since he saw her again, the news hit him hard when he heard her say it to him herself.

‘Clare? Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Why didn’t I? I didn’t know how to contact you, that’s why. You wouldn’t tell me where you were going. What do you expect?'

‘I couldn’t tell you, Clare. I didn’t think you wanted me to contact you, anyway.'

‘I didn’t.'

That really stung. It took him a few moments to restrain himself.

‘How long after did you find out about the baby?’

‘The month after I left the doctor told me I was three months gone.'

‘But we always took precautions.'

‘They failed.'

‘You still could have tried to contact me. There was always my father’s company.'

‘I know there was and I thought about it, Scott. But the way things ended between us, I wasn’t sure how you would take news like that.'

‘It didn’t end well, did it?’

‘No it didn’t, but that’s only because you wouldn’t tell me anything.'

‘I couldn’t.'

‘Can you tell me now?’ Clare asked.

‘No.'

‘That’s fine, Scott. I guess you can go now. You’ve seen me and you’ve seen your son.'

‘Clare, if I could tell you I would but I can’t.’

‘There’s nothing more to say then, is there?’

‘There’s lots to say. I would like to get to know my son. I don’t even know his proper name.’

‘His full name is Charles Scott St Scott, but I prefer to call him Chip.'

‘Are you going to tell him I’m his father?’

‘I haven’t decided. My parents say I should.'

‘Do they know I’m the father?’

‘Of course they know. We’d been dating for some time, but I never told anyone else if that’s what you’re worried about.'

‘Clare…’

‘Do you blame me, Scott?’

‘No. Will you be okay when you get out of here?’

‘Yes I will. If I’m not I’ll go back to Maine to my parents. They didn’t want me to leave in the first place.'

‘Chip was born in Maine?’

‘Yes I moved back there when I was six months pregnant. I was having a few problems and decided it would be best if I went home till the baby was born.'

‘I’m sorry to hear there were problems, Clare. I could have helped you.’

‘They were health related. You couldn’t have done anything. Just bad enough to cause problems with my work, so I quit and went home.'

‘You still could have contacted me to help.'

‘I didn’t need your help then, Scott, and I don’t need it now I’ve been looking after myself and my son just fine and I’ll keep doing it. This is only a minor setback. Now if you don’t mind, I want you to leave,’ she said, a little too harshly and loudly.

Chip started crying. Clare moved from the bed to the cot and reached down to pick up her son. It took her a few minutes to calm him down, but she was finally able to make him comfortable again. He even smiled. Scott watched her soothe him before moving slowly towards them. Clare gave him a nod to let him know he could come closer if he wanted.

He did and Chip smiled at him too. 

‘He’s so like my brother but without the blond hair.'

‘You never spoke much about your brothers.'

‘No. I probably should have.’

‘You didn’t tend to talk much about anything,’ she reminded him. ‘You were more a man of action when you were on leave, as I recall.'

‘Err, yeah,’ Scott said feeling a blush rise on his cheeks as he remembered the times they spent together when he was on leave from the Air Force. ‘I have four brothers, all of them younger than me. Maybe one day you will finally meet them.’

‘Maybe I will.'

Things were getting a little awkward.

‘Look Scott I’m not sure if I am staying here in Woodville. I may return to Maine or I may go elsewhere. My job here is just part time and after today I’m not sure if I’ll still even have it.'

‘I’m sure they won’t fire you, under the circumstances. But if you need money, I’ll gladly help till you’re on your feet again.'

‘Thank you but no, I can look after Chip myself.'

‘I’m sure you can but I should be doing something to support my son. Please let me help.'

‘No Scott.'

‘Well no matter what you say I’ll be starting a trust fund for him.’

‘You don’t have to do that.'

‘I want to, Clare. I know things between us didn’t end well, but I still have a responsibility to my son. I don’t care if things will never be the same between us again.'

With that, he walked over to the unit beside the bed. Grabbing her notebook and pen, he wrote out his details. ‘Here’s my email address and cell phone number. Please, please keep in touch,’ he said offering her the paper.

‘I’ll think about,’ Clare said.

That was it.

‘Well, I guess I better get going’ he said. ‘Places to go and things to do, you know how it is.’

‘I can’t promise you I’ll be in contact, Scott.'

‘I understand but could you at least send me some photos of Chip, now and then? I’d really appreciate it.'

‘I guess I could do that.'

‘Thanks a lot; well, goodbye Clare St Scott.'

‘Goodbye Scott,’ Clare said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

As he left her he wished he’d had the courage to kiss her and make things right. But those days were gone now. It was up to her if she wanted to move on and raise their son alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dilemma he never thought he would have.

Arriving back in Thunderbird 1, he changed out of his civilian clothes and back into his uniform. His wrist communicator showed at least twenty missed calls and messages, most of them from his father. Oh boy, was he ever in for it. After the pre-flight checks, he prepared himself for take-off. It was time to go home and return to his life in International Rescue. But just before he hit the thrusters he thought about Clare and his son back at the hospital. There was so much in his life that he was missing. Plotting a course for home, he debated whether to contact Base and tell them he’d fixed the problem he’d detected in Thunderbird 1.

Deciding against it, he maintained radio silence for the entire trip home to Tracy Island.

~~~~~

John was busy doing reports for Brains when the alert alarm he had put on Thunderbird 1 sounded throughout the satellite. After nearly three hours, she was on the move again.

Relieved, he decided to contact Scott before he let his father know. 

‘Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1,’ John called but he didn’t receive a reply. Thunderbird 1 clearly had a radio problem. He didn’t waste any time calling his father and let him know.

‘This is Base, Thunderbird 5,’ Jeff Tracy answered.

‘Dad, I just thought you’d like to know that Thunderbird 1 is back in the air and on her way home.'

‘About time. Have you heard from Scott?’

‘No, I tried several times but I got no answer. He must still have radio problems.'

‘Maybe, but that shouldn’t take him three hours to solve. I’ll get Brains to take a look at it the moment he gets home.’

‘FAB, Dad but I’m sure it’s all fine,’ John said and signed off not believing a word he’d just said.

Jeff Tracy sat back unhappy that something had grounded Thunderbird 1 for over three hours. 

Something or someone…

He had sent Thunderbird 2 back to Woodville after not hearing anything from Scott. When Virgil, Gordon and Alan arrived, they’d found Thunderbird 1 locked down and camouflaged. In Virgil’s words, ‘something wasn’t right.’ He had no idea why Scott had left Thunderbird 1 unattended if everything was fine with the craft. He’d have to wait to talk to him to find out what had actually happened.

Then he’d ask Brains to go over the craft with a fine tooth comb.

~~~~~

As Scott approached Tracy Island, he started to feel apprehensive about explaining why he was over three hours late. He knew that the conversation with his father wasn’t going to go well. As the vicinity alarm sounded in the cockpit of Thunderbird 1 warning him that he was on final approach he noted that the pool above the launch bay was already open, waiting. After a faultless landing, the track sent Thunderbird 1 up the ramp to its hangar. The only thing left was to make an appearance in the lounge.

Scott tried to think of what way to broach the subject of Clare and Chip with his father, but he couldn’t. He’d just have to see how it all panned out.

As he swung back into the lounge, his father was waiting for him, just as he expected.

‘Scott are you okay?’ Jeff asked.

‘Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?’ Scott answered.

‘You’re three hours late. What happened out there?’ Jeff asked sternly.

‘I… I had a few problems I had to deal with,’ Scott said hesitating as he tried to think of something that was at least the truth.

‘Well, whatever they were I’m glad at least you were able to get home. If your radio wasn’t working, why you didn’t try something else.’

‘Nothing I had was working, Father.’

‘I see. Well, you’re back now I suppose. Go and get cleaned up and we’ll get the debriefing underway’ his father grumbled. ‘Then you can help Brains go over Thunderbird 1 to find and fix whatever the problem is. Until then, you’re both grounded.' Jeff noticed Scott was about to protest but he stopped him. ‘No Scott, until Brains gives that craft a 100% clearance it and you are grounded’.

‘Yes Sir,’ Scott said knowing it was pointless arguing with his father’s decision.

Finally in his room Scott stripped off his uniform and got into a nice warm shower. It felt good. After getting dressed he grabbed his cell phone and saw a message from a number he didn’t recognise. Opening it, he saw it was from Clare. The message said, ‘I thought you might like this photo of Chip.' Opening the attachment, he saw his son smiling for the camera from the cot in the hospital. Beaming, he saved the picture and then went to the lounge for the debriefing. It might be the only photo of his son that he would ever have, but she had sent it to him.

Still smiling when he arrived in the lounge, he found a seat. All his brothers were there; the only one missing was John. He wouldn’t be needed for this one. All procedures to be reviewed had been on the ground in Woodville.

‘Care to share why you’re smiling like you just got lucky?’ Gordon asked.

‘What?’ Scott asked, only half listening. His mind was completely on his son.

‘You're grinning like an idiot?’ Gordon observed.

‘Maybe I am,’ Scott said. ‘I’ve just received a special text from a friend.'

‘Whoa. It must be good!’ Gordon exclaimed. ‘You never smile.’

‘Yeah, I do.'

‘Care to share?’ Virgil asked.

‘No,’ Scott just said.

‘Aww…come on Scott…’

‘That’ll do boys let’s get this over with’ their father said putting a stop to the light-hearted joking.

The next hour went smoothly as they discussed the rescue and ways Tracy Enterprises could help the town build a new school. John Turner was on board and things would move pretty quickly. No one mentioned the fact that Scott had been three hours late in returning, not even his father. Brains was asked to check out his “bird”, but that was it. As the debriefing finished up and they headed off in their various directions Scott debated whether to tell his father the truth. But Virgil cornered him as he walked down the hallway.

‘Scott we need to talk,’ he insisted.

‘Not now, Virg. I have to work on Thunderbird 1 with Brains, but I have to speak to Dad first.'

‘Is it about that woman you don’t know?’ Virgil asked.

‘Yes, it is’ Scott replied. ‘You know it is.’

‘Okay, when you’re finished I’ll be in my room. I’ve got some really good scotch if you need it.'

‘Thanks, I will’ Scott said watching Virgil head off.

Turning back to the lounge Scott walked into it and up to the desk where his father sat doing reports.

‘Dad,’ Scott said to get his attention.

‘Yes, what is it?’ his father asked.

‘I need to talk to you about something important, sir.'

‘I’ve been waiting for you, son. Why don’t you take a seat?’


End file.
